Predestinada
by Jannette-BlackWeasley
Summary: El estuvo destinado a morir, pero ella lo cambio todo. Ahora su misión es salvarlo en todas las ocasiones, y su obligación es no enamorarse de nadie mas. ¿Será lo bastante tonta como para no mirar hacia otro lado, a pesar de saber que ella y el Hyuuga nunca podrán estar juntos debido a Tenten?¿Cambiara la historia una vez mas? Semi AU, OCs prestados y propios /DEJEN REVIEWS!/
1. El Error de Gabriel

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a M. Kishimoto. Esto no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente es una vía de escape y diversión para mí, que espero disfruten :D**

**_Dedicado a Lieta, quien decidió hace mucho tiempo seguir su propio camino alejada de mí, y yo recién vengo a percatarme, por haber sido el pilar central que sostenía mi cordura :)_**

**PREDESTINADA**

**Capítulo 1: El error de Gabriel.**

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver a mi amiga. Su brazo estaba torcido en un ángulo imposible, y tenía un corte bastante profundo en la sien, que manaba sangre sin parar. Además, por como se retorcía, estaba casi seguro de que tenía alguna costilla rota.

Quise decirle que todo estaba bien, que no era grave, que iban a ayudarla, pero mi propio carácter, objetivo, serio y realista, me impedía mentirle.

Nada estaba bien, sí que se veía grave, y no, no creía que nadie fuera capaz de ayudarla.

Pero, aún así, ella acababa de salvarme la vida.

Me maldije a mí mismo por ser tan descuidado. ¿De qué sirve prestar atención a todo siempre, si al final iba a cometer una imprudencia?

"Menuda imprudencia, ni siquiera voy a ser yo quien pague por ella"

Sentí algo húmedo en las manos y rodillas. Al bajar la vista, observé lo que más me temía: sangre. Un charco de sangre, sobre el que mi amiga estaba tendida, boca arriba, respirando de forma entrecortada. La misma sangre, que antes recorría sus venas, y que ahora mancha mis vaqueros.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunté, tratando de mantener la compostura, y fallando estrepitosamente.

-Lo que tú harías- me respondió ella.

-Vas a estar bien- le dije, ya que no supe qué responder a semejante afirmación, que sonó increíblemente sincera.

La verdad, no estaba seguro de cómo hubiera actuado si la situación se presentase a la inversa: si la que por un descuido era casi atropellada hubiera sido ella, y yo aquel en la posibilidad de salvarla.

-No mientas- me reprochó- no es propio de ti.

-Lo siento- me disculpé- No por mentirte... por todo. Fui un idiota, y ahora me arrepiento...

-Creí decirte... que no mientas...- repitió ella- No voy a creerte por mas que lo intentes. Sé de sobra que siempre elegirás a Elisa, no finjas conmigo...

-Entonces... ¿Porqué haces esto? Si sabes que...

-Eso es igual ahora, es algo tarde para arrepentirme... y créeme, lo volvería a hacer- aseguró ella, fijando sus ojos en los míos.- Sólo... sólo sé feliz- finalizó ella, aún mirándome.

"Realmente no importa" pensó la chica "Si tengo que morir por él, lo haré de nuevo, mil veces más"

Le tomé la mano y se la apreté, para que supiera sin palabras que se lo agradecía, que estaba en deuda con ella.

No hice el menor caso a los policías que intentaban que me levantara del suelo, mientras que oía la ambulancia a lo lejos.

"Como a tres cuadras" pensé con enojo "Siempre tarde, esto no va a cambiar nunca"

Permanecí a su lado. Me obligué a mí mismo a conservar la calma, a transmitirle tranquilidad.

Le acaricié el pelo castaño, y, como pude, le sonreí, mientras ella se deslizaba serenamente de este mundo, y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder devolverle el favor en la vida próxima.

:=:=:=:=:=:=::=:=:=:=:=:=::=:=

Se sentía inútil. Un fracasado.

O tal vez, como la peste sería un término mas adecuado.

Todos a quienes quería, todos por los que alguna vez se había preocupado, todos quienes le importaban, habían acabado de forma desastrosa.

Sabía que no podía culparse a sí mismo por la muerte de su sensei, porque eso estaba lejos de ser su responsabilidad, pero no era solo eso lo que lo atormentaba.

El ataque del Kyuubi, y con él la muerte de Minato y Kushina, había abierto en él heridas que apenas estaban cicatrizando.

Recordaba con dolor la promesa que le hizo a Obito antes de abandonarlo debajo de aquella roca: salvaguardar lo que más amaba en su nombre, proteger a Rin al precio que fuera. Era algo simple, minúsculo comparado con todo lo que le debía a Obito, y sin embargo había fracasado.

Más que eso, había sido él mismo quien, sin proponérselo, acabó con la vida de su amiga.

Kakashi nunca fue muy expresivo, incluso había personas que pensaban que nada le importaba, pero la muerte de Obito, sumada a la de Rin al poco tiempo, estuvieron cerca de hundirlo para siempre.

Minato y Kushina fueron quienes, a pesar de que también sentían la muerte de los otros dos, se esforzaron por sacarlo adelante, y se preocuparon por él mas que nadie.

Y ahora ese mismo hombre que tanto lo ayudó, aquel que lo había entrenado y compartido tanto con él y sus compañeros, todo lo que quedaba de su antiguo equipo, había muerto también.

Él y Kushina, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a dar una palabra de aliento, o una sonrisa sincera, ambos habían muerto. Debieron abandonar a su hijo, apenas unas horas después de conocerlo, y encima sabiendo la pesada carga que le dejaban.

¿Porqué las desgracias siempre le ocurrían a aquellos a quienes les sobraban razones para vivir?¿Porqué no le ocurría algo a él ahora mismo, ya que por no cumplir sus promesas sin dudas lo merecía?

Kakashi se encontraba recostado en su cama, odiándose a sí mismo y maldiciendo al destino, que parecía haberse encaprichado con él, cuando sintió una presencia en las cercanías.

Se incorporó de golpe, aguzando los sentidos y observando la puerta del apartamento con recelo. Desde que el Kyuubi había atacado dos días atrás, nadie había podido descansar tranquilo, y eso lo incluía a él.

Avanzó hasta la entrada y abrió de golpe, mirando alrededor. El aire fresco de la noche lo recibió, trayéndole el leve olor a madera de las casas recién construidas.

La zona en particular en la que él residía no sufrió demasiados daños a comparación con el resto de la aldea. Él mismo tuvo bastante suerte con eso, ya que su edificio quedó intacto, a diferencia de el grupo de casas frente a la suya, de las que solo se podía ver parte del tejado a unos metros del cráter donde antes estaban asentadas.

No había nada inusual en ese paisaje, excepto dos cosas: una figura encapuchada, que se alejaba a paso ligero hacia la entrada principal de la aldea; y un bulto de mantas, acomodado fuera de su puerta.

Decidiendo investigar primero lo que tenía más cerca, se agachó junto al bulto y de un tirón apartó las mantas a un lado, para casi morirse del susto al segundo siguiente.

Ubicado sobre una canasta, se encontraba el ser mas extraño que había visto hasta ahora.

Podía parecer un niño, de aproximadamente un año, pero tenía 'ligeras' diferencias. Para empezar, su piel era transparente, dejando a la vista los órganos internos y los huesos; sus ojos eran blancos, pero no como los ojos de un Hyuuga, sino _completamente _blancos, sin iris ni pupila; tampoco tenía un solo cabello en la cabeza, ni pestañas o cejas.

"Debo llevarlo rápido con el Hokage, él sabrá que hacer..."

Kakashi miró una vez mas al ser, pero no pudo resistirse a tocarlo con un dedo en la frente. Ésta acción, solo le ocasionó el segundo susto de la noche.

Sintió un ardor en la yema del dedo, y lo retiró al instante, percatándose de un pequeño corte en el mismo, así como un sello que desaparecía en el rostro de la criatura, y una gota de su sangre hundiéndose en ella.

El ser se iluminó con un tono azulado, y a partir de donde Kakashi lo había tocado, comenzó a crecer piel, del exacto color de la suya. Le salieron pestañas y cejas blanquecinas, y cabello plateado el la cabeza.

Todo esto solo tomó un segundo, pero cuando la luz desapareció, ante sí tenía una réplica exacta de sí mismo cuando era pequeño.

Kakashi miró al niño, ligeramente aterrado. Éste abría los ojos en ese momento: unos ojos negros y alargados.

:=:=:=:=:=::=:=:=:=:=:=::=:=:=:

El camino hasta el edificio del Hokage normalmente le tomaba unos 15 minutos, pero esa noche Kakashi batió su récord, pues apenas 5 minutos después de salir de su casa, ya estaba tocando la puerta de la oficina con impaciencia.

Con todos los problemas que tenía la aldea, sabía que Sarutobi no iba a estar durmiendo, ya que eran apenas las 12:00 de la noche.

-Adelante- se oyó la voz del anciano, quien lo miró intrigado al verlo con un bulto en los brazos.-¿Sucede algo, Kakashi?

-Si. Escuché un ruido afuera de mi departamento, y al salir me encontré con esto...- Explicó Kakashi, dejando la canasta con 'el niño' encima del escritorio.

Sandaime observó atentamente al niño, físicamente igual a Kakashi, y dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Algo que confesar?- le preguntó con voz cansada.

Kakashi lo miró desconcertado, antes de notar a qué se refería la pregunta.

-Sandaime... no es hijo mío- murmuró avergonzado- Ni siquiera lucía así cuando lo encontré...

-¿Cómo que no lucía así?- preguntó el hombre, pero se vio interrumpido por Shikaku Nara, que ingresaba en ese momento a la oficina.

-Disculpen- habló, mirando con curiosidad al niño en el escritorio- Puedo volver después...

-No, Shikaku, pasa- lo instó Sarutobi- Tal vez puedes ayudarme con esto...

Shikaku avanzó hasta situarse detrás del Hokage, preparándose para escuchar lo que Kakashi tenía para decirles.

Kakashi por su parte, respiró hondo, y les contó todo, el ruido el la puerta, la figura encapuchada que avanzaba hacia la puerta de la aldea, la apariencia del niño antes de que lo tocara, y cómo comenzó a cambiar tras recibir su sangre.

Al finalizar, ambos lucían bastante intrigados sobre la procedencia del 'niño'.

Sarutobi hizo llamar a una médico ninja, para que lo revisara, sin entrar en detalles sobre su origen. La muchacha regresó un rato después, con el niño en un brazo, y una nota en la mano.

-Está en perfecto estado, no hay nada extraño con ella- comentó la chica mirándolos de reojo- porque es una _niña,_ no un niño- agregó, y todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos- Llevaba esta nota en la canasta.

Extendió la nota al Hokage, al tiempo que dejaba a la _niña_ de nuevo en la mesa y se retiraba de la oficina.

El Hokage leyó para todos la nota, que decía así:

"Dejo bajo el cuidado de Kakashi-san a mi hija, Natsuki. Mi última voluntad para con ella, es que la entrenen en las artes ninjas, y descubran el poder que esconde, para usarlo a su debido tiempo en beneficio de la aldea"

Un denso silencio se apoderó de la oficina, con las miradas de los dos mayores puestas en el joven ANBU, que observaba con el ceño fruncido a la niña, ahora llamada Natsuki.

-Me niego- dijo Kakashi de pronto- No me haré cargo de una niña que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Me niego.

-Kakashi-san, entiendo que sea demasiado joven para semejante responsabilidad, pero tal vez debería considerarlo- comentó Shikaku.

-¿Considerarlo?- repitió Kakashi- ¿Es una broma? Hacerme cargo de una niña implicaría abandonar mis labores como ANBU, y tal vez incluso mi vida como shinobi, y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo...

-Nadie te pide que te hagas responsable por ella desde ahora- intervino el Hokage- Podrías asumir responsabilidades cuando seas mayor...

-Con todo respeto, Sandaime- interrumpió Kakashi- Si es una orden, desde luego que la acataré, y pondré mi mayor esfuerzo a ello, pero si por el contrario es un concejo, puede guardárselo. No tengo porqué hacerme cargo por algo que no me concierne...

-De hecho, si que te concierne- habló Shikaku- por si no lo recuerdas, la niña apareció en tu puerta. Tu nombre figura en la carta- dijo, sacudiendo el papel de un lado a otro- y ella, por cómo luce, podría perfectamente ser hija tuya...

-Es imposible que yo tenga una hija- gruñó Kakashi, comenzando a hartarse de la situación.- Además, ya he perdido todo lo que tenía, no deseo crear nuevos lazos con nadie. Todos acaban muertos...

El silencio volvió a caer sobre las tres personas reunidas en la oficina.

-Kakashi-san- habló Shikaku tras unos minutos- Déjame recordarte que no eres el único que ha perdido a alguien querido. Todos hemos perdido a alguien. La aldea perdió a su Hokage, el pequeño Naruto a sus padres, Inuzuka Tsume perdió a su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, Umino Iruka perdió a sus padres también, y podría pasar el resto de la noche mencionando gente. Tú no eres el único que se quedó solo.

-Eso lo sé, pero...

-No- lo detuvo Shikaku- Evidentemente no lo sabes. Si no quieres hacerte responsable, no hay problema. La niña puede quedarse en mi casa.

Tanto el Hokage como Kakashi fijaron sus ojos en el Nara.

-Shikaku, ¿Estás seguro de que tu mujer no te asesinará cuando vea que le llevas otro niño?- preguntó Sandaime, algo preocupado por el destino del shinobi.

-Lo dudo mucho, Sandaime-sama- respondió él- Yoshino quería tener una hija desde el principio, ha estado maldiciéndome por arruinar todo, dice que Shikamaru va a ser igual de vago que yo...

Sarutobi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no carcajearse ante esto.

-Ella puede quedarse tanto como quiera, pero eso no te exenta de responsabilidad- advirtió, observando a Kakashi con cuidado- Debes ir a visitarla al menos una vez a la semana hasta los 5 años, y de ahí con la frecuencia que gustes. En la carta se expresaba claramente que ella es tu responsabilidad, así que diremos que es tu sobrina.

-Pero eso no es posible- protestó Kakashi- Mi padre no tenía otros hijos...

-Bueno, pues habrá que manchar un poco su honor- repuso Shikaku- Diremos que es tu sobrina- repitió-, y que se queda en mi casa porque no te es posible cuidarla ¿Está de acuerdo, Hokage-sama?

-Bien, pues- respondió él- Desde ahora, el nombre de esta niña es Hatake Natsuki.

=:=:=::=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

El hombre observaba con el ceño fruncido la lista que le acababan de entregar. En ella solo constaban combinaciones de números y letras, que representaban a cada alma en cada mundo.

Sus ojos azules se movían deprisa por el papel. Necesitaba asegurarse inmediatamente de no haber cometido ningún error en la asignación de Miranda. De ser así, no quería saber lo que podía desencadenarse.

De repente, se detuvo en una de las combinaciones.

_'A37B159', _que esa en particular estuviera presente era malo, pero aún no una catástrofe.

Siguió revisando la lista, comparando las secuencias con otras apuntadas en un cuaderno, maldiciendo en voz baja cada vez que encontraba una coincidencia.

_'B37B246'. _Miró atentamente el código, rezando en vano por estar leyendo mal. Si esas dos almas estaban juntas, y para peor acababa de enviar a Miranda ahí...

-Creo que te has equivocado, Gabriel- comentó una voz desde la entrada de la habitación- Ahora solo podemos sentarnos a observar cómo es que tu 'reguladora' arruinará todo, y cavará su propia tumba en las profundidades del Tártaro.

:=:=:=:=:=:=::=:==::=:=:=:=:=:=

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, se que suena algo extraño al principio, y que probablemente no entiendan la mitad de las cosas, pero prometo que si le dan una oportunidad, según transcurra se responderán todas las interrogantes.**

**Dejen reviews, así sabré si les gusto, o si mejor me encuentro otro pasatiempos XD**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí :D**

**Leslie~**


	2. Nuevas Amistades

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a M. Kishimoto. Esto no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente es una vía de escape y diversión para mí, que espero disfruten :D**

_**Dedicado a Iván y Celina, por hacerme el aguante siempre :) Y a She Is Gone, Murasaki y Fatty Rose Malfoy por los reviews ^^**_

**PREDESTINADA**

**Capítulo 2: Nuevas Amistades.**

Katia abrió los ojos y comprobó que se encontraba en una habitación llena de sillas y bancos, bastante similar a las salas de espera de los hospitales.

A su mente llegaron los últimos recuerdos que poseía, en los que veía a Lucas arrodillado junto a ella, tomándola de la mano. El se quedó con ella hasta el final, no la dejó sola.

Se sintió confusa, porque si sus recuerdos eran reales, ella debería de estar muerta, no en una sala de hospital. Y de repente, se dio cuenta de algo obvio: no tenía idea de cómo se supone había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba conscientemente, eran los ojos verdes de Lucas, y luego como su vista se desenfocó y todo se volvió borroso hasta verse completamente sumida en la oscuridad.

Luego de ese pequeño razonamiento, comenzó a ver al rededor en la sala. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco grisáceo, y cada algunos metros habían paneles de la misma madera con la que estaba hecho el piso. Las sillas eran de madera también, tapizadas de color negro, y estaban ubicadas en filas, dejando un pasillo al medio y otro al fondo, donde debería haber una puerta, a pesar de que no existía ninguna. Situados cada algunas sillas de por medio, había algunas personas sentadas, mirando sin ver a nada en particular. Eran ciertamente algo extrañas, ya que si se fijaba la vista en ellos muy detenidamente se volvían semi transparentes.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí sentada, pudo ser desde una hora, dos días, hasta una semana. En la sala no había ningún sonido, y el tiempo parecía simplemente no correr, mientras todos permanecían esperando a que algo pasara. Al final ella misma se sentía como un ser intemporal, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y no conociera ningún otro mundo.

En algún momento de esa pacífica espera, Katia comenzó a sentirse diferente. La embargaba una extraña calidez, y observó con curiosidad como su entorno parecía modificarse rápidamente hasta dar paso a una pequeña estancia con dos sillas y una mesa en ella.

Delante de ella, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba sentado un hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules, vestido con un traje gris que llevaba una 'R' bordada en dorado.

-Bienvenida al Recinto de los Reguladores- habló en hombre- Mi nombre es Gabriel, y voy a ser tu guía, Miranda.

-Eh... Mi nombre es Katia, creo que se ha equivocado de persona- dijo ella, algo curiosa con el tal 'Gabriel'.

-No hemos cometido ningún error- aseguró el- Miranda es tu nuevo nombre, a partir de hoy eres una Reguladora.

-¿Una qué?

-Una Reguladora. Verás, los Reguladores son personas que se encargan de que el destino de las almas a través de cada mundo no se desvíe. Cada uno suele estar asignado a un alma en particular, e interviene en cada mundo que esa alma visita- Explicó Gabriel.

-Pero sigo sin entender porqué yo tengo que ser una de ellos...

-¿Es que no lo ves?- Preguntó él. Katia, ahora llamada Miranda, negó con la cabeza- Antes de morir salvaste a tu amigo, alterando su destino tanto como el tuyo- Gabriel se giró en la silla, apuntando a un espejo ubicado en la pared con su mano. La superficie de vidrio comenzó a temblar, hasta transformarse en una imagen de ella misma.-Contempla la realidad que perdiste por modificar el destino.

_Katia estaba triste, de pié junto al cajón fúnebre de Lucas. Elisa lloraba en silencio a su lado, y ella no podía siquiera ver a la cara de Elena o Paola, ya que se sentía como la única culpable por no haber salvado a su primo._

-¿Quieres decirme que perdí un buen futuro?- Preguntó Miranda enojada- Lucas está muerto...

-Sigue observando- indicó Gabriel.

_Alessandro se ubicó detrás de ella, rodeándola con un brazo con delicadeza. _

_-No es tu culpa, -le susurró cerca del oído, casi logrando que se estremeciera- lo sabes,¿Verdad?_

_-Si, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así- respondió ella- Es decir... yo lo vi... pude hacer algo..._

_-Si- admitió él- Pero si tu no estuvieras aquí ahora, yo sería el que la pase mal en lugar de ellas- agregó, mirando por un instante a Elena y Paola._

_-Pero Elisa sería más feliz- murmuró Katia._

_-¿Crees que sería feliz de haber muerto su mejor amiga en lugar del chico que ambas querían?- Cuestionó él- Porque yo creo que no se sentiría muy bien estando con él, sería como traicionarte a ti._

_-Pero ahora ambas estamos solas..._

_Alessandro la giró rápidamente entre sus brazos, para poder mirarla a la cara._

_-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, porque sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas- le pidió, fijando sus ojos en los de Katia- Tú no estás sola, ni nunca vas a estarlo. No mientras yo siga vivo._

-¿Es broma?- preguntó Miranda- Alessandro... él...

-Estaba enamorado de ti, si- Asintió Gabriel, volviendo el espejo a la normalidad.- Y tú, estabas destinada a enamorarte de él al poco tiempo de morir Lucas.

-¿Y qué hay de Elisa?- quiso saber ella.

-Elisa acabaría en brazos de José en un par de años, después de muchas relaciones fallidas. José lleva enamorado de ella mucho tiempo, y cuando entendió que tenía que ser mas serio, consiguió ser perfecto para ella.- Contó él.

-No lo puedo creer- Murmuró ella- Pero entonces nadie echaría en falta a Lucas.

-Ah, si que lo harían- Corrigió él- Tu lograrías algo bastante estable con Alessandro, pero Elisa pasaría mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar a alguien la mitad de indicado que Lucas sin conseguirlo, e incluso después de estar con José no volvería a ser completamente feliz.

-Entonces... ¿Qué será de Alessandro ahora que yo no estoy?- Cuestionó Miranda.

-Volverá a Italia, y se enamorará de una tal Santina Macconi, amiga de la novia de su hermano Giulio.- Respondió Gabriel.- Pero no te traje aquí para discutir el destino de tus amigos. Debo explicarte brevemente tus futuras misiones como Reguladora. Las almas deben seguir siempre el mismo destino, de modo que tendrás que volver en cada mundo y volver a vivir exactamente lo mismo una y otra ves. Ese es tu castigo por interferir en el curso de la historia.

Al dejar a la niña bajo el cuidado de Shikaku, Kakashi se alejó lo mas deprisa que pudo de las cercanías del edificio de gobierno. Necesitaba un momento a solas para procesar todo lo que había sucedido, empezando porque ahora parecía estar obligado a cuidar de una niña ajena, que nada tenía que ver con él, como si fuera su sobrina.

Se dirigió casi sin pensar al Monumento a los Caídos, el cual ahora tenía una buena pila de nombres más que antes.

Su vista calló en el nombre de Rin y el de Obito, y a continuación en el de su padre.

¿Qué pensaría él de saber que estaban manchando su honor con algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento?¿Se enfadaría con el Hokage por permitirlo?¿Con Shikaku por sugerirlo?

Kakashi se sentía sin duda confundido ¿Shikaku tenía razón o no, cuando le dio a entender que se comportaba de forma egoísta al creerse el mas desdichado?

Luego de casi dos horas parado frente a la lápida de sus amigos, pensando en su situación, decidió que ciertamente Shikaku tenía razón.

Sonrió con tristeza debajo de su máscara, decidiendo que no podía cerrarse a nuevos vínculos para siempre. Después de todo, aunque sintiera que no lo merecía, él seguía vivo por alguna razón.

Shikaku llevó a la niña a su casa luego de terminar de discutir algunos asuntos con el Hokage. A pesar de haber asegurado que no tendría problemas con su esposa por llevar otro niño a la casa, ahora comenzaba a dudarlo. Tal vez si se enojaría, después de todo sería otra responsabilidad que iría casi totalmente para ella.

Entró a la casa con Natsuki en brazos, caminando lo más despacio posible, pues Shikamaru probablemente estaría durmiendo.

Sin embargo, al llegar al recibidor se encontró frente a su esposa, que lo estaba esperando sentada en el sillón.

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí, Shikaku?- Interrogó Yoshino, observando de forma curiosa el bulto en brazos de su marido.

Shikaku respiró hondo antes de depositar a la niña en la mesita y destaparla para que pudiera verla.

-Su nombre es Hatake Natsuki. No puedo explicarte demasiado, pero debe quedarse a vivir con nosotros de forma indefinida.- Explicó él.

Yoshino se mantuvo largo tiempo con los ojos clavados en la pequeña que dormía plácidamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Supongo que su apellido es una de las cosas que no puedes explicarme.- Comentó ella.

-Supones bien- Respondió él, apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.- No puedo decirte mucho sobre ella, solo la versión oficial. Kakashi es su tío, pero debido a que es mas activo como shinobi que tu o que yo vamos a criarla nosotros. Se quedará aquí de forma indefinida, seremos su familia, sus padres, y Shikamaru su hermano. Kakashi vendrá a visitarla todas las semanas dentro de lo posible, y tal vez cuando ella sea mas mayor se mudará con él...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamó Yoshino, parándose de golpe del sillón, ocasionando que Natsuki despertara y comenzara a llorar- ¡¿Crees que pueden asignarme a criar a una niña que luego planean quitarme?!¡Ve ahora mismo a hablar con ese viejo decrépito que tenemos por Hokage, y adviértele que si planea que críe a una niña no puede luego venir a quitármela!

Shikaku se levantó al instante del sillón, y salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa, huyendo de los gritos enfadados de su esposa.

Yoshino debía ser la única mujer en el mundo que, frente a esa situación, se enfadaba porque tal vez luego le quitarían a la niña y no porque se la dieran.

"Problemática..." Pensó Shikaku, sonriendo para si mismo.

En la casa, Yoshino se dedicaba a acostar a la pequeña en la cuna con Shikamaru.

"Siempre quise tener una niña" pensaba la mujer "Desde luego amo a Shikamaru, pero no voy a negarme a que me den una niña. Voy a quererlos a ambos por igual"

Los años pasaron increíblemente rápido en la casa de los Nara. Natsuki fue visitada todas las semanas por su tío Kakashi, pero nunca se quejó de no poder vivir con él.

Al principio, estaba realmente convencida de que Shikaku y Yoshino eran sus padres, pero cuando tenía seis años, comenzó a darse cuenta de que ella no era llamada "Nara Natsuki", sino "Hatake Natsuki". Atribuyó esto a su tío, pero un buen día se animó a preguntarle a Yoshino el porqué de que ella no fuera una Nara.

-Creí que lo sabías, Tsuki- Le respondió, utilizando el apodo que le habían puesto hace años.- Tú no eres una Nara por sangre, no eres nuestra hija de verdad.

-¿Significa eso que quieren más a Shikamaru?- Preguntó ella, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó la mujer- Yo dije que no eres una Nara por sangre, pero lo eres de corazón, y eso es lo más importante. ¿O tú quieres más a Kakashi-san que a nosotros?

-¡No!- respondió ella- ¡Además, yo quiero quedarme con ustedes, y que sigan siendo mis padres, y Shika mi hermano!

-Bueno, entonces creo que no hay más de que hablar- Comentó Shikaku, que venía entrando a la cocina con Shikamaru de la mano.- Hoy es tu primer día en la academia, Tsuki, deberías ir a vestirte.

Natsuki le sonrió a Shikaku, antes de pasar corriendo al lado de él rumbo a su habitación.

-¿No debería estar Kakashi-san aquí?- Preguntó Yoshino- Él debería acompañarla, después de todo ella pertenece a su clan.

-Está en una misión importante fuera de la villa, no va a poder venir- Contestó Shikaku, haciéndole una seña a Shikamaru para que siguiera a su hermana.

-Siempre está en misión- Comentó ella- Sé que es alguien ocupado, y que suele ser requerido para cosas importantes, pero Tsuki es su responsabilidad y el apenas la conoce...

-¿Quieres que se la lleve?- Cuestionó él.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ella, casi horrorizada con la idea- Solo digo que el no se ha echo responsable en lo más mínimo, ella no lo ve como alguien importante...

-Pero lo verá, créeme- Aseguró Shikaku- Mas tarde o mas temprano, él tendrá que entrenarla. Ya le he hecho una prueba hace unos días, la afinidad natural de Tsuki es con el rayo, y todos saben que el más indicado para entrenarla en eso es Kakashi-san.

-¿Ella lo copió cuando Kakashi la encontró, o ya lo tenía desde antes?- Quiso saber Yoshino.

Con el paso de los años, fue obvio que Natsuki poseía un poder especial, desconocido hasta ese momento al menos para los shinobi de la Hoja.

Hace poco menos de un años, Shikaku cedió a las peticiones de la niña sobre entrenarla al menos un poco en las artes ninja, decidiendo enseñarle el Henge No Jutsu.

_/Flashback/_

_-¿Henge no Jutsu?- Repitió Natsuki frunciendo el ceño- ¿Para qué lo quiero? Yo ya sé hacerlo._

_-No hay forma de que sepas hacerlo, Tsuki- Dijo Shikaku- Nadie te lo ha enseñado antes, y es de los más complicados de rango E._

_-Pero te digo que ya me lo sé- Repitió ella._

_-Bueno, muéstrame- Indicó él- Copia mi apariencia lo mejor que puedas._

_Natsuki lo observó un momento, antes de caminar hasta él y tomarlo de la mano. Shikaku miró intrigado como ella cerraba los ojos, al parecer concentrándose._

_Por un momento no ocurrió nada, pero luego Natsuki comenzó a agrandarse y a cambiar, copiando todas y cada una de las características físicas de Shikaku, no así la ropa, que se mantuvo exactamente como estaba antes: Shikaku se vio a si mismo vestido con el mismo vestido celeste que la niña llevaba un momento antes._

_/Fin Flashback/_

Luego de esto, Shikaku llevó a la niña ante el Hokage, quien mandó llamar a Hiashi Hyuuga para que la observara con su byakugan mientras realizaba la técnica.

Al final, se concluyó que eso era un modo muchísimo más avanzado de Henge, ya que era capaz de copiar incluso el chakra, y este no se consumía lo más mínimo en mantenerlo. Lo más desconcertante, fuera de la existencia de una técnica tan 'perfecta', era que una niña de casi seis años fuera capaz de realizarla casi como si fuera algo natural y con total facilidad.

Shikaku tuvo que compartir esta información con su esposa, y junto con eso le explicó también las extrañas circunstancias bajo las que Natsuki fue encontrada.

-No lo sé- Respondió Shikaku a la interrogante de Yoshino- Si le copió la afinidad elemental, quiere decir que era increíblemente poderosa ya al año de nacer, y eso es bastante sorprendente...

-Significa que ella puede copiar, o mejor dicho 'absorber' las características del chakra de otra persona incluso sin ser consciente- Murmuró la mujer, mirando a su marido en busca de una confirmación. Él simplemente asintió.

-Lo dicho, es bastante sorprendente- repitió Shikaku- Y si ella es capaz de absorber lo que la hace más poderosa simplemente tocando a otra persona... bueno, esto podría no tener límites.

Natsuki caminó de la mano de Shikaku hasta la Academia. Se sentía nerviosa, aunque trataba por todos los medios de que eso no se percibiera en su rostro, ya que había oído que los shinobi no demuestran sus emociones.

Al llegar, vio a unos 20 niños de su edad, todos esperando con sus padres a que diera comienzo el discurso de bienvenida por parte del Hokage.

Shikaku se acercó tranquilamente hasta un hombre de largo cabello rubio oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, que se encontraba de pié cerda de dos niños rubios, físicamente muy parecidos a él.

-Santa, veo que trajiste a tus hijos- comentó Shikaku- No recordaba que fueran de la edad de Tsuki.

-Shikaku- Saludó este- Si, Enoki y Emiko ya entran este año.

El niño, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, mientras que su hermana lo llevaba suelto y largo hasta la cintura, pero ambos tenía los ojos de un color azul-celeste deslumbrante.

Enoki se giró hacia ella sonriendo.

-¡Soy Yamanaka Enoki, y ella es mi hermana Emiko, es un gusto conocerte!- se presentó de forma alegre.

-Habla por ti mismo- Espetó la niña- A mi no me interesa conocer a una falsa Nara.

Natsuki la miró con el ceño fruncido, a punto de responderle que ella era una Hatake, pero la chica ya se estaba alejando.

-Creo que tu hermana no piensa igual que tu- Comentó Natsuki.

-No le prestes atención, ella suele portarse pretenciosa cuando está nerviosa o asustada.- Respondió él- Pero, ¿Cómo es eso de una 'falsa Nara'?

-Mi nombre es Hatake Natsuki, pero puedes llamarme Tsuki- Se presentó ella- Yo no soy una Nara, pero vivo con la familia de Shikaku, ellos me criaron.

-¿Eres pariente del famoso Hatake Kakashi?- Le preguntó Enoki bastante sorprendido.

-Si, él es mi tío.- Le contestó ella sonriendo.- ¿Pero tú eres algo de Inoichi e Ino Yamanaka? Los veo bastante seguido en casa, pero a ti nunca te había visto.

-Si, Inoichi-san es primo de mi padre, sería algo así como mi primo segundo.- Dijo él.

-Ah, ya veo.

Natsuki siguió hablando con Enoki acerca de los demás niños que había en los alrededores. Sentado solo en un banco, había un chico de cabello castaño muy largo y ojos de color perla, que según Enoki se llamaba Hyuuga Neji, de la rama secundaria de ese clan (lo que sea que eso significara). Natsuki se quedó observándolo detenidamente, pensando que nunca en su vida había visto a un chico tan serio y lindo a la ves, pero su atención fue captada por el grupo de niñas con las que Emiko había estado hablando.

Parecía que ahora estaban ocupando el tiempo en burlarse de una niña que acababa de llegar. Llevaba un traje rosa, el cabello amarrado en dos moños y tenía unos expresivos ojos cafés.

-¿Igual a Tsunade-sama?- decía Emiko- Si, claro, como si una 'sin apellido' como tú fuera capaz de tal cosa...

-¿Y qué sabrás tú de apellidos?- intervino Natsuki, parándose delante de la otra niña- Porque yo no veo que seas una Uchiha o una Hyuuga, así que no entiendo qué es lo que tienes tú de especial.

-Valla, una 'falsa Nara' defendiendo a una 'Sin apellido', que triste es la vida- comentó una de las amigas de Emiko.

-Para que sepas, yo no soy una Nara, ni falsa ni real- Le dijo Natsuki enojada- Mi nombre es Hatake Natsuki, que no se te olvide.

Y con este último comentario, se giró para darle la mano a la niña que acababa de defender, y prácticamente la arrastró hasta donde Enoki se había quedado de pié.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó Enoki, luego de salir de su sorpresa inicial- ¡Mi nombre es Yamanaka Enoki! Creo que ya escuchaste que ella es Hatake Natsuki, pero puedes llamarla Tsuki, ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Natsuki estalló en carcajadas ante la efusividad del niño, y éste sonrió como si no entendiera el chiste.

-Soy Tenten, mucho gusto- Respondió la niña, sonriendo también.

Natsuki siguió riendo de las tonterías que hacía el Yamanaka por un rato. Resultó ser un buen chico, nada que ver con su hermana, además de bastante divertido. Tenten pareció relajarse después de un rato y comenzar también a disfrutar.

Poco antes de que el Hokage comenzara con su discurso, la vista de Natsuki volvió a fijarse en el chico Hyuuga, quien para su sorpresa se encontraba observándolos a ella y sus nuevos amigos.

Y así, comenzó su primer día en la academia.

**Bueno, para empezar quiero pedir disculpas si ofendí al alguien con el comentario sobre el servicio médico en el capítulo anterior. No sé como será eso en México, que es donde se desarrollan las escenas sobre Katia y Lucas, pero en mi país (Uruguay) es más o menos como lo expliqué en el cap, osea, tienden a llegar cuando consideran conveniente XD.**

**Otra cosa, intenté buscar info sobre Santa Yamanaka, y al no encontrar gran cosa decidí que me serviría bastante para el papel de padre de dos OC, si alguien tiene información sobre él que desencaje con este cap, y quiere/puede pasármela, lo agradecería.**

**Desde ya gracias a todas las que se animen a leer, y aviso que no planeo abandonar, pero no tengo algo como una fecha de publicación, los capis en mi caso llegan cuando llegan XD**

**Dejen reviews porfa!**

**Leslie~**


	3. Antes De

******DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a M. Kishimoto. Esto no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente es una vía de escape y diversión para mí, que espero disfruten :D**

___**Dedicado a mi madre, por ayudarme en lo que puede a pesar de que no entiende nada :)**_

******PREDESTINADA**

******Capítulo 3: Antes de...**

Como cada martes por la tarde, las niñas de la academia tenían clase especial con Suzume sensei, y como cada martes, desde hace ya mas de cinco años, Natsuki y Tenten se habían saltado la clase, y estaban en el pequeño campo de tiro al blanco que había cerca de la academia.

-¡Tenten!- Protestó Natsuki después del décimo tiro que esta acertaba -¡Ya podrías dejarme algo de suerte para mí!

-¡Pero si no es cosa de suerte!- Replicó ella- Es cosa de puntería, y de práctica...

-¡Pues yo practico lo mismo que tu!, pero ya ves, algunas nacen con suerte, y pues otras nacen como yo...

-¡Bah, tonterías!- exclamó Tenten, acertando otro tiro al centro de la diana- En ves de quejarte, podrías concentrarte en el tiro, que no te sale por estar con la mente en las nubes...

-¿Pero tu te crees que soy Shikamaru o que?- Gruño ella en dirección a su amiga.

-Bueno, es evidente que la cosa se pega...- Rió Tenten, tirándose al piso a la sombra de un árbol.

Natsuki sonrió y caminó con pereza a juntar las kunai que había dejado esparcidas por todos lados debido a su pésima puntería, y luego se dejó caer junto a su amiga.

-Valla pérdida de tiempo las 'clases especiales' con Suzume sensei- Comentó Tenten- Como si una kunoichi necesitara arreglar flores.

-Pues yo creo que para aparentar en una misión de infiltración serían bastante útiles- Dijo Natsuki con tranquilidad- Haber si por no saber servir el té se arruina todo un plan.

-¡Venga ya, Tsuki!- Exclamó Tenten- No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto. Además, si las consideras de utilidad, ¿Porqué no asistes? Llevamos saltándonos esas clases desde hace como cinco años, creo que si hemos ido a dos o tres al año es mucho...

-Es que yo ya sé servir el té, llevar un kimono, hacer arreglos florales y esas tonterías- Respondió Natsuki- No te olvides que vivo con Yoshino, ella es muy estricta con esas cosas, quiere que tenga etiqueta, o algo así... Y los Yamanaka tienen mucho que ver, cuando voy a casa de Ino con Shika siempre terminamos haciendo arreglos florales. La verdad es una lata.

-Me compadezco de ti- Dijo Tenten, sonriendo- Con razón tienes una puntería del demonio, si pierdes el tiempo con niñerías...

-¡Eso es sólo porque cuando se repartió la suerte yo no salí favorecida!- Renegó Natsuki-¡Pero ya verás como te saco todo el talento a cosquillas!...

Tenten pegó un grito e intentó salir corriendo, pero antes de lograrlo Natsuki ya estaba sobre ella torturándola a cosquillas. La guerra se prolongó unos minutos mas, antes de que ambas chicas, aún riendo, volvieran a tumbarse de espaldas en el pasto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, simplemente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de lo fresco que se estaba debajo del árbol. En esos días en Konoha hacía un calor de morirse.

-¡Ahí estaban!- Se oyó una voz cerca de ellas, que ambas conocían perfectamente-¡Las he estado buscando, hasta que recordé que suelen venir aquí cuando se saltan clases!

Enoki se acercó a ellas corriendo , con Makoto y Takeshi caminando a paso acelerado detrás de él.

Makoto y Takeshi eran mejores amigos desde siempre, pero eran tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, y no sólo físicamente. Makoto tenía el cabello castaño, casi negro, y los ojos de un color azul profundo, que dejaban ver sus sentimientos como si los llevara escritos. Jamás mentía, lo consideraba inútil y estúpido, y solía expresar lo que sentía sin trabas ni tapujos, y no se avergonzaba jamás de ello. En cambio Takeshi hablaba mas bien poco, casi nunca expresaba su opinión sobre nada, y si se le preguntaba sobre él respondía de forma huidiza, como si no quisiera hablar sobre sí mismo. Su cabello era azul claro, y sus ojos de color miel. Otro detalle sobre él, es que no solía mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Sin embargo, ellos tenían una forma extraña de llevarse, es como si se complementaran. Lo extrovertido de Makoto chocaba contra lo poco que a Takeshi le interesaba llamar la atención de nadie. Takeshi disuadía a Makoto de hacer la mitad de las cosas que lo meterían en problemas, y Makoto evitaba que Takeshi se hundiera en sí mismo y se alejara de las demás personas. Sea como fuere, ellos se ayudaban mutuamente. Cualquiera que pasara tiempo con ellos sabía que se conocían como sólo los mejores amigos podían hacerlo, se comprendían con una sola mirada, y tenían confianza ciega el uno en el otro. Ese era el vínculo que los unía, el vínculo que une a los mejores amigos, a Takeshi con Makoto, también a Tenten con Natsuki, y ellas dos, de diferentes formas, con Enoki.

-¿Y para qué nos necesitabas?- Preguntó Tenten, sentándose contra el tronco del árbol, mientras que Natsuki no se molestó siquiera en abrir los ojos.

-Necesitarlas, lo que se dice 'necesitarlas', pues no las necesitamos.- Respondió Makoto- La cosa es que les queríamos contar algo importante.

-Bueno, ¿Pero qué pasó?- Se interesó Tenten.

-Pues que ha venido un compañero nuevo, a estudiar en la Academia- Dijo Enoki- Y es de Kumo...

-¿De Kumo?- Saltó Natsuki, bastante sorprendida-¿Desde cuándo viene gente de otras aldeas a estudiar aquí?

-Pues parece que es hijo de una mujer de Kumo con un hombre de Konoha, y ahora él se ha mudado con su padre...- Contestó Makoto- Como es de ambas aldeas pues tiene derecho a vivir en cualquiera de las dos.

-Ya... pero, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que nos estuvieran buscando?- Se extrañó Tenten. Ellas dos solían estar siempre en compañía de Enoki, y únicamente los martes por la tarde la pasaban ellas solas.

-A eso iba- Aclaró Enoki- Las buscábamos porque Iruka sensei está yendo a buscar a las demás chicas que están en la clase especial de Suzume sensei porque nos va a presentar al chico nuevo y...

-¡Podrías haber empezado por ahí!- Le gruñó Tenten, mientras ella y Natsuki se levantaban de un salto, y acto seguido salían corriendo en dirección a la clase.

Iruka sensei solía enfadarse mucho cuando se enteraba que se saltaban las clases especiales, e incluso llamaba a Shikaku y a los padres de Tenten para quejarse. Suzume sensei no era así, ya que las pocas veces que habían asistido a sus clases las habían echado a perder, o la habían echo rabiar hasta el punto que acordó con ellas que si se aseguraban de que nadie las viera, ella las cubriría para que no asistieran.

Irrumpieron en la clase de Suzume sensei , y ésta las quedó mirando algo extrañada de verlas allí.

-¿Se les perdió algo, niñas?- Preguntó ella, evidentemente deseando que se largaran de una vez.

-No- Respondió Natsuki- En un momento nos vamos, sensei.

-Casi no llegamos- Murmuró Tenten, cuando un minuto después vieron llegar a Iruka, que habló brevemente con la profesora antes de dirigirse a las alumnas.

-Lamento interrumpirles la clase, chicas- Dijo este- Pero ha llegado un compañero nuevo, y las necesito a todas en la sala de actos para presentarlo. Así que si pueden acompañarme...

Entre susurros sobre la identidad del nuevo compañero, todas las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a seguir a Iruka a la sala de actos.

Al pasar cerca de ella, Suzume observó a ambas chicas con el ceño fruncido, seguramente notó que ellas sabían de la venida de Iruka y que por eso habían entrado a la clase.

.

.

.

La reunión en la sala de actos no duró casi nada.

Primero, Iruka avisó que al día siguiente por la mañana se realizaría una actividad en el campo de entrenamiento ocho, luego presentó al chico rápidamente, sin explicar mucho más sobre él que lo que ya sabían por Makoto.

Era un chico bastante diferente a lo normal dentro de la aldea. Tenía el pelo blanco, que hacía un contraste sorprendente con su piel morena, y los ojos alargados de color verde intenso. Se llamaba Midori Hisui.

Cuando Iruka pidió voluntarios para mostrarle la aldea al nuevo alumno, Emiko se ofreció al instante, avanzando hasta él con el grupo de huecas con el que solía juntarse y llevándolo casi a rastras hacia afuera de la sala. Se siguieron escuchando los chillidos emocionados de las niñas incluso después de que se las perdiera de vista.

-Valla con el chico nuevo- Comentó Makoto riendo- Ha logrado eclipsar al Hyuuga.

Natsuki miró hacia la puerta de la sala, a tiempo de ver como Neji se alejaba a paso rápido de allí, seguramente por si acaso las chicas decidían que Hisui no era lo bastante bueno para ellas y se les ocurría volver para perseguirlo.

Tenten también lo vio, y murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a "Más les valía".

-Haber cuanto le dura la libertad- Comentó Enoki.

-No es su culpa que lo persigan, el no pidió ser como es- Dijo Tenten, fulminando a Enoki con la mirada.

-Vamos, es sólo un engreído, no entiendo que le ven. Yo soy mucho mas guapo- Aseguró Enoki, peinándose el cabello con una mano.

-Más quisieras- Le respondió Tenten ofendida- En lo único que le podrías ganar a Neji es en estupidez.

-Yo creo que en ese caso, Enoki podría ganarle a todo el mundo- Agregó Makoto, y Natsuki rió junto con Tenten por la cara de enfado que puso este.

-Claro, es que haber compartido nueve meses con una hueca como Emiko debe dejar alguna secuela...- Comentó Natsuki con condescendencia.

-¡Ya!- Protestó Enoki- ¡Si se complotan todos es obvio que no tengo posibilidad de comprobar mi punto!

Y se alejó de ellos, caminando con pose ofendida hasta donde Lee lo esperaba para ir a entrenar.

-No entiendo como puede entrenar con Lee- Dijo Tenten, mirando preocupada como los dos chicos se alejaban juntos.- Él exagera en verdad, yo no podría estar en su equipo...

-No digas eso, haber si tienes mala suerte y te toca con él...- Rió Natsuki, mientras Tenten ponía cara de circunstancias.

.

.

.

El día siguiente amaneció igual de caluroso que el anterior. Natsuki se despertó con poca energía, como era habitual en ella.

La verdad se sentía bastante preocupada, porque si bien era capaz de realizar los jutsus básicos medianamente bien, era inútil en lo referente a puntería. Jamás había tirado mínimamente parecido a como Tenten lo hacía. Simplemente no le salía ningún tiro como ella quería, y eso que se la pasaba practicando. Sentía que sus mejorías eran demasiado lentas, muy progresivas, y que no estaba llegando a ningún sitio, o al menos no estaba bien encaminada hacia lo que quería lograr.

Y es que ella tenía una meta clara.

Habían dos personas en su vida a quienes ella más admiraba, y a quienes siempre se esforzaba por igualar, o incluso superar.

Ellos eran su tío, Hatake Kakashi, y su compañero de clase, Hyuuga Neji.

Su tío Kakashi era plenamente reconocido en Konoha y en otras aldeas como uno de los jonin más fuertes de su generación, y posiblemente uno de los más fuertes candidatos a ser Hokage algún día, a pesar de que él siempre repetía que ese título no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Era conocido por el apodo de 'Kakashi del Sharingan', o a veces como 'Kakashi, el ninja copión', en referencia a la gran cantidad de jutsus que había copiado con su sharingan. Era sin dudas, un gran ejemplo a seguir para Natsuki, que se sentía muy orgullosa de llevar su apellido y de ser sobrina suya.

Por otro lado estaba Neji, que era uno de los grandes prodigios que habían pisado la aldea desde que Uchiha Itachi había vivido allí. Se decían muchas cosas sobre él, y ninguno de sus amigos había podido ganarle jamás en un duelo. Natsuki no había tenido oportunidad de luchar contra él en los años que llevaba de academia, pero era algo que estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera, y no porque, como Enoki, lo considerara un 'egocéntrico insufrible', sino porque a pesar de su actitud fría y algo presuntuosa lo admiraba muchísimo, y también lo consideraba el chico mas lindo de la clase.

El problema, es que no creía estar a su altura, y además a su amiga Tenten también le gustaba. Así que decidió que no iba a hacer nada, al menos por el momento.

Ella no era tímida para nada, ese tipo de actitudes le parecían tontas, y propias de chicas huecas, tales como Emiko y sus amigas, pero le parecía mucho más importante su amistad con Tenten que decirle nada a Neji. No pensaba arriesgar una amistad sólida de más de cinco años por una tontería como esa.

Luego de vestirse con su ropa habitual (yukata celeste, falda azul con mayas por debajo y sandalias) se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento ocho.

.

.

.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue al chico nuevo rodeado por el grupo de chicas. Parecía no estar muy seguro sobre cómo quitárselas de encima sin quedar mal, y miraba a todos lados como pidiendo ayuda. Sobra decir que nadie se molestó en ayudarlo.

Nadie tenía nada en su contra, pero el simple hecho de que proviniera de otra aldea lograba poner freno a los posibles intentos de los demás por ayudarlo.

Natsuki lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Podía intentar echarle una mano, pero eso sólo lograría que Emiko se esforzara aún más en acapararlo, y después de todo el chico no era mas guapo que Neji. Estaba segura que eventualmente Emiko y las demás lo notarían también, y lo dejarían en paz para volver a perseguir al Hyuuga, que por el momento tenía unas merecidas vacaciones.

Natsuki caminó hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigos.

Makoto y Enoki discutían entre ellos por alguna tontería, mientras Lee los animaba diciendo alguna tontería sobre el poder de la amistad y la camaradería, y Takeshi los observaba con tranquilidad, listo para intervenir si se ponían demasiado pesados. Sentada junto a ellos estaba Tenten, mirando de reojo a Neji, que estaba acomodado unos árboles más lejos, sin dudas tratando de pasar desapercibido para las chicas.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con él- Sugirió Natsuki mientras se sentaba.

-¿Con quien?- Preguntó Tenten algo distraída.

-Con Neji, tonta- Dijo Natsuki.

Enoki dejó de prestar atención inmediatamente a la charla que mantenía con Makoto y se giró hacia ellas, observándolas de forma cautelosa.

-¿Porqué debería?- Quiso saber Tenten- No tengo nada que decirle.

-Pero se ve que quieres hablar con él- Afirmó Natsuki.

-Pero no tengo nada que decirle- Repitió ella- Y si no hay nada para decir es mejor no decir nada.

-Esa es su filosofía de vida, no la tuya- Aclaró Natsuki- Además...

-Ya, déjala Tsuki- intervino Enoki- Es una cabezota, no va a atender razones.

Natsuki miró confundida a Enoki, pero decidió que tenía razón. No podía obligar a Tenten a hablar con Neji si ella no estaba preparada.

A los quince minutos aproximadamente llegó Iruka caminando a paso tranquilo.

-Bueno chicos, vengan aquí un momento- Pidió elevando la voz para que todos lo escucharan- Bien- Agregó una vez que se acercaron todos- Hoy vamos a hacer una competencia de lucha con taijutsu.

En ese instante, todos se manifestaron a favor con comentarios y algún grito de parte de Lee y Makoto.

-Necesito que saquen un número de aquí- Dijo, indicando una bolsa negra que llevaba en la mano- Y luego les diré con quién les toca pelear la primera vuelta.

Todos obtuvieron sus papeles numerados, y se los dijeron a Iruka por turnos.

Al final, la primera ronda se resolvió así:

Neji- Akira

Natsuki- Takeshi

Emiko- Enoki

Kin- Wasaki

Ginka- Kazuke

Tenten- Hotaru

Bako- Pakusa

Makoto- Hisui

Lee - Hanako

Neji avanzó hasta el centro de un espacio dispuesto por Iruka para los duelos, pensando que sin dudas eso sería completamente aburrido. Akira, una chica castaña, con el cabello rubio muy largo y pinta de querer estar en cualquier sitio menos ahi, caminó hasta colocarse al frente de Neji. Ella pertenecía al grupo habitual de Emiko, de esas chicas que solían perseguirlo por toda la academia.

-Disculpe, sensei- Le interrumpió antes siquiera de que este pudiera comenzar a hablar- ¿Existe la posibilidad de darse por vencido antes de comenzar a luchar?

Iruka suspiró, mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-No, Akira- Le respondió- No es posible rendirse antes de los tres minutos en combate.

La chica intercambió una mirada aterrada con Hanako, su mejor amiga, antes de volver la mirada a Neji. Éste gruñó por lo bajo. Valla manera de desperdiciar una mañana completa de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

_**Se que probablemente no entiendan qué tiene que ver el título con el capítulo, pero es que este es un capítulo de transición, es esos que van 'antes de' algo más importante.**_

_**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Guest, Murasaki, Candy-Can4ever y Fatty Rose Malfoy por los reviews, que me impulsan a seguir adelante :)**_

_**Para aclarar: Midori Hisui sería algo así como 'verde esmeralda', que es el color de sus ojos, y además 'Hisui' termina en 'ui', como varios de los nombres de gente de Kumo :)**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, solo puedo pedir reviews (porfaaa! :D)**_

_**Leslie~**_


	4. Desvanecimiento Repentino

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a M. Kishimoto. Esto no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente es una vía de escape y diversión para mí, que espero disfruten :D**

**PREDESTINADA**

**Capítulo 4: Desvanecimiento Repentino.**

La pelea entre Akira y Neji no llegó a durar siquiera los tres minutos reglamentarios. Apenas intercambiaron un par de golpes antes de que Neji lograra dejarla inmovilizada contra el suelo, e Iruka sensei lo nombrara vencedor. Entonces el chico se levantó, sin un solo rasguño, y se alejó de allí sin molestarse en ayudar a Akira a incorporarse.

Natsuki y Takeshi eran los siguientes. Caminaron hasta quedar uno frente al otro y se miraron de reojo: habían perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que habían entrenado juntos, así que ambos sabían perfectamente que podían esperar del otro.

Iruka anunció el comienzo del encuentro, y empezaron de inmediato.

Tenten observó ligeramente aburrida en intercambio de golpes entre sus amigos.

-Takeshi-kun se esta conteniendo, ¿No es verdad?- Comentó a Makoto. Éste sonrió.

-Es mejor en taijutsu de lo que parece, pero aún así Tsuki va a ganarle- Dijo él.

-¿Pero porqué no pelea de verdad?- Preguntó Enoki.

-Porque ella se muere por luchar con Neji, no va a quitarle la posibilidad.

Tenten frunció el ceño ante esto. Sabía que era completamente inútil sentir celos hacia su amiga, porque por más que Neji le gustara esta jamás lo admitiría ni la traicionaría, pero aún así tenía la sensación de que había algo que estaba obviando.

La pelea terminó a los quince minutos, con Natsuki sentada a horcajadas sobre Takeshi, y éste rindiéndose a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica. Iruka-sensei la nombró ganadora, y ambos se alejaron juntos en dirección a donde los demás los esperaban.

-¡Eso no se vale!- Protestaba Natsuki- ¡He entrenado contigo unas mil veces, y jamás fuiste tan mediocre como hoy!¡Es la primera vez que logro ganarte, no te molestaste en luchar en serio! ¿Porqué no luchaste en serio?

-Porque no tengo ganas de pelear con Neji en la segunda ronda- Respondió Takeshi con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que la segunda ronda va contra Neji?- Cuestionó ella.

-Porque es lógico- Dijo él.- El primer ganador con el segundo, el tercero con el cuarto, y así... Además, si llegas a la última te va a tocar con él, seguro.

Natsuki iba a protestar de nuevo, pero recordó que era el turno de los hermanos Yamanaka.

Emiko se cruzó de brazos ante su hermano, que la miraba divertido.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- Exclamó la chica- Insisto en que es una pelea sin sentido, vamos a empatar y ninguno seguirá en juego.

-Bueno, y yo insisto en que los combates van como van, no voy a cambiarlos.

Emiko iba a seguir quejándose pero Enoki la interrumpió.

-¡Vamos, Emi-chan!¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?-Le dijo, con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡No podrías ni aunque quisieras!- Le gruñó ella, poniéndose en posición de ataque, estirando ambas manos hacia adelante y formando un círculo con los pulgares e índices.

Enoki dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras tomaba la misma postura que su hermana.

Iruka marcó el comienzo del combate y se escucharon las voces de ambos gemelos, como si fueran una:

-¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!(*)

Los cuerpos de ambos hermanos se tambalearon ligeramente, antes de incorporarse de un respingo, y observarse entre ellos.

-¡Esto no es justo, Iruka-sensei!- Se quejó Enoki, dando una patada al suelo- ¡Le dije que era inútil ponerme a luchar contra este idiota!¡Jamás ninguno de los dos ha ganado, somos igual de rápidos!

La clase entera los observaba, algunos riendo entre dientes. Hisui hizo una mueca de confusión bastante graciosa, que provocó que Tenten le hiciera una seña para que se acercara.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que ocurre, cierto?- Le cuestionó, señalando a los Yamanaka.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no- Admitió el chico.

-Ellos son del Clan Yamanaka- Explicó Makoto- Se especializan en jutsus mentales. Ahora mismo, acaban de intercambiarse de cuerpo.

Hisui pareció haber entendido mejor, porque asintió con la cabeza varias veces antes de volver su atención hacia el cuerpo de Emiko, ahora ocupado por su hermano.

-¿Y cuál es el problema de esa chica?- Quiso saber- No me ha dejado en paz desde que ayer.

-Emiko es así- Asintió Natsuki, sintiendo compasión por el pobre chico, que había tenido que soportar los gritos agudos de Emiko y sus amigas desde que puso pié en la Academia.- Te dejará en paz cuando dejes de ser noticia.

-Si- Corroboró Makoto- Y entonces volverá a perseguir al chico Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga- Murmuró el chico- Me suena de algo, pero no lo consigo ubicar.

-Lo raro sería que no te sonara- Rió Tenten- Es casi el Clan más importante de la aldea. También estaba el Clan Uchiha, pero ahora casi no queda ninguno con vida. Ambos eran muy famosos, ya sabes- Añadió- Por el Sharingan y el Byakugan.

-¿Byakugan?- Hisui parecía cada vez más confundido, frunciendo el ceño como si tratara de recordar algo importante.

-Es el dojutsu del Clan- Intervino Takeshi-¿Ves sus ojos?- Agregó, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Neji.

Hisui miró directamente hacia allí, y de no ser tan moreno se hubiera visto pálido. De repente recordó de dónde le sonaba el Clan Hyuuga, y se arrepintió inmediatamente por preguntar.

Makoto y Tenten no entendieron lo más mínimo el comportamiento el chico, pero prefirieron continuar viendo luchar a los Yamanaka antes que molestarse en investigar mas.

-Y pasaron los tres minutos... ¡AHORA!- Indicó Iruka-sensei.

-¡Me rindo!- Gritaron ambos hermanos a pleno pulmón, antes de que Enoki se pusiera a gritar de enfado y Emiko a reírse.

Iruka los contempló con duda, antes de declarar descalificación por empate.

-¡Se lo dije, Iruka-sensei!- Chillaba Emiko, que acababa de volver a su cuerpo, mientras Enoki caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta donde estaban reunidos los demás.

-¿No te molesta haber sido descalificado?- Quiso saber Natsuki.

-La verdad no- Aseguró él- Esto es una competencia de taijutsu, pero por lo visto también valen los jutsus familiares. Habría ganado yo o mi hermana al final, porque nadie puede evitar uno de nuestros jutsus.

-No te la creas tanto solo por los jutsus secretos- Le gruñó Tenten.

Mientras Kin y Wasaki se alistaban para luchar, Natsuki y sus amigos seguían conversando para pasar el rato.

-Oigan- Llamó Tenten de repente-¿Cuál es el problema del chico nuevo con los Hyuuga?

-No lo se- Respondió Makoto-¿Vieron qué pálido se puso cuando mencionamos el byakugan?

-¿Me he perdido algo?- Cuestionó Enoki, luciendo algo desubicado.

Natsuki le resumió la situación mientras que Tenten y Makoto discutían sobre si Hisui se había puesto pálido debido a que no podría ganarle a Neji si este usaba el byakugan.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle- Habló Takeshi, logrando que ambos pararan de hablar.

-¿Y tú crees que va a contestarnos?- Preguntó Natsuki. Takeshi se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible- Dijo- Si lo acorralamos lo suficiente.

Los amigos se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo si hacían algo o no.

-Bien- Habló Enoki- Lo haremos, pero no ahora.

-Si- Estuvo de acuerdo Tenten- Mañana. Lo haremos mañana, o tal vez pasado.

.

.

.

La pelea entre Kin y Wasaki acabó en victoria para Wasaki, aunque este tuvo bastantes complicaciones para lograrlo, ya que Kin no era tan mediocre como lucía.

Mientras ellos hablaban, también tuvo lugar el encuentro entre Ginka y Kazuke. A Ginka no le tomó ni cinco minutos vencer a su compañero.

Tenten, en menos de diez minutos logró también reducir a Hotaru, quien era más dado al estudio teórico de las artes ninjas que a su práctica.

A esa, siguió la pelea de Bako, un chico bajo y con lentes, perteneciente al clan Akimichi, con Pakusa, una chica pelirroja que por su constitución física parecía más un chico que una chica. Pakusa no se tardó ni tres minutos en, literalmente, aplastar a su contrincante e inmovilizarlo.

-No me gustaría nada luchar contra ella- Comentó Natsuki, y Tenten asintió enérgicamente, apoyando las palabras de su amiga.

-¡Eh, chicas!- Exclamó Makoto desde el área de lucha-¡Acabo de recordar que voy contra el nuevo!

-¡No le digas 'el nuevo', tonto!¡Tiene nombre!- Lo reprendió Tenten- Será idiota...

-¡Tú puedes Makoto!- Gritó Lee-¡Demuéstrale de que están hechos los chicos de Konoha!

Iruka-sensei marcó el comienzo del encuentro, y todo lo demás pasó tan deprisa que apenas pudieron verlo.

En un momento Hisui estaba en su sitio, y al segundo siguiente estaba detrás de Makoto, moviéndose a una velocidad alucinante. Barrió los pies de Makoto con un simple movimiento de su pierna, mientras que apoyaba una palma contra su espalda y le sostenía ambos brazos con la otra mano.

Makoto calló de bruces al suelo, y Hisui hincó la rodilla en su espalda para evitar que se moviera.

Neji levantó la vista de golpe, observando interesado cómo Hisui se levantaba luego de que Iruka lo nombrara ganador, y le tendía la mano a Makoto para ayudarlo a incorporarse. De repente se le ocurrió que sería interesante luchar contra ese chico.

-Hey, Makoto- Habló Tenten- Creo que los chicos de Konoha no valen tanto, ¿verdad?

Makoto bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Tranquilo chico- Dijo Lee, palmeándole la espalda- Nada puede contra la furia de Kumo, no es tu culpa...

-¡Te dejaste derrotar por el nuevo!- Le reclamó Enoki acusándolo -¡No duraste ni un minuto!¡Acabas de mancillar el honor de todos nosotros!

-¡Yo te voy a mancillar como no te calles!- Exclamó Tenten, dándole una patada en la espinilla al chico.- Además, tu empataste con la chica mas hueca de la aldea.

-¡Pero ella es mi hermana!- Se indignó Enoki- Teniendo un hermano tan extremadamente genial como yo, obligatoriamente tiene que ser genial al menos en algo.

-Claro- Admitió Tenten- Ella es genialmente egocéntrica, al igual que tú.

Enoki la miró de arriba a abajo, como si hubiera dicho la peor barbaridad de la historia.

-Yo no soy egocéntrico, se reconocer mis cualidades.- Retrucó él, aunque su miraba delataba que estaba aguantándose la risa. Natsuki y Makoto sin embargo no lo lograron, y estallaron en carcajadas. Enoki sonrió de medio lado y Tenten negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un caso perdido, chico- Le dijo, a lo que él simplemente la abrazó por los hombros riendo.

Natsuki sonrió al verlos. Ellos siempre eran así: Enoki se comportaba como tonto para hacerlas reír, como en su primer día en la academia, y Tenten lo regañaba, aunque solo de boca para afuera, ya que en verdad si que le divertía las tonterías que hacía.

Giró la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, justo a tiempo para ver a Lee luchando con Hanako. La niña no era excepcionalmente buena en taijutsu, pero si mejor que él, tanto que al rato Iruka-sensei la nombró vencedora.

-Muy bien chicos, ya han luchado todos, por lo que pasaremos a la segunda ronda.- Indicó Iruka-sensei, llamando la atención de aquellos que estaban conversando, o discutiendo, como Enoki y Makoto en ese momento.

Iruka-sensei comenzó a anotar cosas en su tablilla, y al final la giró para que todos la vieran.

-Éstos son los combates de la segunda ronda- Anunció. Natsuki los observó y no pudo evitar sentir una nerviosa anticipación.

Neji – Natsuki

Ginka – Wasaki

Tenten – Pakusa

Hisui – Hanako

Por fin, después de años esperando una oportunidad, podría luchar contra Neji. Sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo temblar de pura ansiedad. Necesitaba dar lo mejor de sí, necesitaba vencerlo, a como diera lugar.

Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Takeshi al pasar junto a él. Él simplemente evitó sus ojos, como siempre hacía, pero no importaba. Ya se lo agradecería después.

Se situó delante del castaño, quien lucía algo fastidiado por tener que estar ahí, pero mantenía su rostro tan imperturbable como siempre. Siempre serio, siempre distante e inalcanzable. Natsuki sabía que a pesar de lo que sentía por él, lo más sano era hacerse a un lado, no intentarlo. Pero aún así, cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa, no prestarle atención, volvía a sorprenderse a sí misma pensando en él, u observándolo de reojo en la clase o en el patio. Era casi como sentirse obligada por su subconsciente a estar atenta a sus movimientos, y eso la llevaba a sentirse frustrada y enojada consigo misma. Debido a esto, a que simplemente no podía no ponerle atención, comenzó a verlo como a un rival. Se juró que lo superaría en todas las cosas posibles, para ser más importante que él, y de esa forma dejar de verlo hacia arriba.

Respiró hondo para calmarse. No podía permitirse fallar, no después de tanto tiempo esperando por esto.

Miró a los ojos perlados de su oponente, al tiempo que Iruka-sensei daba por comenzada la pelea. De inmediato, Neji avanzó de un salto hasta donde estaba ella, extendiendo una mano para golpearla en la cara. Natsuki pudo evitarla apenas, agachándose y barriendo los pies de el Hyuuga en el proceso. Él, sin embargo, saltó para volver a caer con gracia un momento después. Natsuki aprovechó el momento para golpearlo con el puño en la mandíbula, pero él le sujetó el brazo justo antes de que lo consiguiera.

Fue apenas un momento, un mísero contacto de su brazo con la mano cerrada del chico, pero suficiente para mandarles una descarga eléctrica a ambos, y no del tipo de descarga que se siente cuando dos personas que se quieren se tocan.

A Neji le pareció mas bien como una quemadura, y se alejó de la chica a toda prisa, frotándose la mano. Observó a Natsuki, bastante enojado, para verla examinarse el brazo como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes. Había una marca negra, con forma de triángulo desapareciendo en el lugar exacto por donde la estaba sosteniendo un momento antes.

Natsuki alzó la vista hacia el Hyuuga, solo para ver su mirada horrorizada posada en ella, y a continuación todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

En el momento en que quedó inconsciente, Natsuki se encontraba de espaldas al resto de la clase, y también a Iruka-sensei, por lo que solo Neji pudo ver sus ojos momentos antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Neji- lo llamó Iruka- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella... sus ojos...- murmuraba el chico. Parecía sumido en un trance.

Iruka levantó a Natsuki del suelo, y se dirigió al resto de sus alumnos.

-La competencia se suspende por hoy, chicos- Les dijo, suspirando sonoramente ante los reproches de ellos- Lo siento, de verdad. Vallan a sus casas o a entrenar, están libres por hoy.

Tenten, Enoki, Makoto y Takeshi se acercaron a su maestro, mientras sus compañeros se dispersaban, hablando enfurruñados entre ellos.

-Sensei- Lo llamó Tenten- ¿Que ocurrió con Tsuki-chan?- Le preguntó.

-No lo sé, chicos- Habló él- Pero voy a llevarla al hospital, y también a Neji.

Los chicos miraron confundidos al Hyuuga, que permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo, al parecer sin enterarse de nada.

-¿Podemos ir a visitarla?- Quiso saber Makoto.

-Por ahora no- Sugirió Iruka- Prometo decirle a Shikaku-san que les avise cuando ella despierte.

Diciendo esto, Iruka se colgó a Natsuki sobre el hombro para dejar ambas manos libres. Con una mano sujetó a Neji por el hombro y con la otra hizo una seña y desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

.

Iruka se materializó en el hospital, con los dos chicos todavía sujetos. Una enfermera se detuvo a mitad de camino de trasladar una camilla y lo miró por un momento, antes de acercar la camilla e indicarle que dejara a Natsuki encima.

-¿A él que le pasa?- Cuestionó, señalando a Neji que seguía sin reaccionar.

-Creo que está en shock- Respondió él, con algo de duda- Se los encargo un momento, necesito hablar con Hokage-sama.- Diciendo esto, Iruka volvió a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Reapareció momentos después en la oficina del Sandaime, y golpeó la puerta con impaciencia.

-Adelante- Se escuchó la voz del viejo Hokage. Iruka ingresó en la habitación haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Hokage-sama, ha habido un problema en las rondas de lucha que organicé para hoy con los alumnos de la academia.

-¿Que ocurrió?

-Es Hatake, señor.

-¿Ha pasado algo que tenga que ver con sus poderes?- Quiso saber el Hokage, viéndose preocupado.

-La verdad, no estoy seguro- Admitió él.- Ella estaba luchando con Hyuuga Neji, pero apenas lo tocó y quedó inconsciente.

-¿Le preguntaste al chico si vio algo extraño?- Preguntó el anciano, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la oficina junto con Iruka.

-Si, pero él no reacciona. Solo murmuró algo sobre los ojos de Natsuki.

Sarutobi de detuvo abruptamente en medio del pasillo, con la vista perdida por un momento.

-¿Sobre sus ojos?- repitió, las piezas del acertijo encajando lentamente en su mente.

-Si- respondió Iruka, bastante curioso con la actitud del Hokage.

-Ve a buscar a Hiashi-sama- Indicó Sandaime, caminando aún más rápido hacia el hospital- Y trae también a Shikaku-san.

.

.

.

Sarutobi permaneció junto a Neji hasta que este reaccionó, para averiguar que había ocurrido durante esa pelea.

-Sé que le sonará extraño, Hokage-sama- Decía Neji en ese momento- Siquiera yo me lo creo aún...

-Creo que haré un esfuerzo por comprenderte- Aseguró él.

-Bien- Dijo el muchacho- Ella... ella tenía el byakugan.

-¿El byakugan?- Repitió Sarutobi.

-Si...- Murmuró Neji. Posó la mirada en el Hokage, y de repente se le ocurrió lo absurdo de esa idea. ¿Cómo una chica ajena al Clan Hyuuga iba a tener el byakugan? Seguramente lo había imaginado. Estaba a punto de expresarle esto al Hokage cuando este volvió a hablar.

-Lo que viste probablemente es cierto- Dijo- Hay algo extraño sobre esa chica, pero lo que importa es que no debes, bajo ningún concepto, comentar nada acerca de esto con nadie.¿Me has entendido?

-Si, Hokage-sama- Aceptó él. No puso objeciones, ni hizo preguntas.

El Hokage lo observó un momento, antes de abandonar la habitación.

.

.

.

En la oficina del Hokage, lo esperaban Shikaku Nara y Hiashi Hyuuga. Ambos lucían desconcertados ante la razón por la que el Hokage los llamaría a ellos dos a su oficina.

Sarutobi se sentó detrás del escritorio, y les expuso la situación claramente a ambos hombres, quienes no lo interrumpieron durante el relato.

Una vez que terminó, Hiashi respiró hondo un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Hokage-sama- Dijo- ¿Me está queriendo decir... que una chica ajena al Clan Hyuuga acaba de copiarle el byakugan a mi sobrino?

-Eso es lo que creo que ha sucedido- Asintió él.- Y debido a esto, tengo que pedirte que me des tu opinión al respecto. Después de todo, se trata del dojutsu de tu clan.

Shikaku presintió que aquello no iba a salir bien, ya que Hiashi se veía extrañamente calmado, pero aún así su porte rígido sugería que estaba conteniendo su enojo.

-Esa chica no puede conservar el byakugan- Habló- No pertenece al Clan, es una deshonra.

-¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos, Hiashi-sama?- Le preguntó Shikaku, con su voz denotando sarcasmo.

-Sugiero que sellen esa habilidad, y también su memoria.- Respondió él- De esa forma, ella no podrá volver a utilizarlo.

-Eso no está bien- Negó Shikaku- Sus poderes son parte de ella, no pueden estar sellándolos cada vez que no los comprenden...

-Se trata del dojutsu de mi Clan- Dijo Hiashi fríamente- Si quieres que ella lo conserve, su otra opción es volverse parte de la rama secundaria, y recibir el sello del pájaro enjaulado.¿Quieres eso para tu hija? No me hagas agregar que para ser parte de la rama secundaria debería casarse con alguien que pertenezca a ella.

Shikaku se levantó del asiento, encarándose al Hyuuga, con el rostro lleno de ira.

-Por sobre mi cadáver- Le dijo, escupiendo las palabras. Se giró hacia el Hokage, respirando hondo para calmarse.- Desde que ella llegó aquí, en la carta que traía estaba claro que poseía habilidades fuera de lo común. No pueden sellarlas cada vez que aparecen, es como negar su propia naturaleza. La vez anterior era casi entendible, no era algo demasiado importante, y ella apenas entendía lo que hacía, solo era por su bien. Sin embargo, ahora no tiene caso ponerle un sello, eso sólo la perjudicará y minará su entrenamiento.

El Hokage observó a los hombres frente a él. Tanto Hiashi como Shikaku se veían completamente firmes en sus argumentos, y él buscaba desesperadamente algo que pudiera contentarlos a los dos. Al final, se le ocurrió una solución simple.

-Bien- Habló- Le pondremos un sello, pero no definitivo. Si ella logra romperlo, no volveremos a sellar sus habilidades nunca más, por más desconcertantes que éstas sean. Y si ella recupera el byakugan, y te pide que la entrenes, Hiashi, deberás hacerlo, o al menos delegar la tarea a un miembro de tu clan con la capacidad suficiente para encargarse.

Ninguno de los dos lucía completamente satisfecho con la resolución, pero no parecían dispuestos a discutir. Ambos se marcharon de la oficina, dejando solo al Hokage, que deseaba por todos los medios no equivocarse en su decisión.

.

.

***Shintenshin No Jutsu- Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes.**

**Bueno, este cap es muy importante para el resto de la historia. Lo que dice Shikaku sobre la vez anterior que le sellaron algo a Natsuki, se refiere a cuando ella se transformó en él. Espero que les halla gustado :) Me gustaría que me dejaran algún review, haber que opinan de los Oc en este cap, quiero saber que tan bien o mal lo estoy haciendo, ya que es mi primera historia.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas :) Cualquier ayuda me sirve, solo quiero mejorar.**

**Saludos!**

**Leslie**


End file.
